


The sweetest reconciliations

by WhisperInTheSorrow



Series: Ironqrow works [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: As late as always, Day 4, Established Relationship, Ironqrow Week 2020, M/M, Making Up, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperInTheSorrow/pseuds/WhisperInTheSorrow
Summary: It had been a while since they had seen each other, Qrow knew. Almost six months since he had seen those beautiful royal blue eyes looking at him a love, sometimes, Qrow didn't think worth of it. Almost six month since his lover had hold him between his arms so they could rest at that bed that was really large when one was missing. Large, empty and cold, really cold.It had been a painful goodbye, full of screams and words that had populated Qrow's mind during those six months he had spent outside, looking for a woman who had almost not died in his arms.And their reunion wasn't going to be the best.Based on Vol3 chap 3
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Ironqrow works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560985
Kudos: 17





	The sweetest reconciliations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to another fanfic. 
> 
> I know I'm late but at least it's done. 
> 
> I apologize for the mistakes that I could have made.  
> My native language is not English, but I am trying to improve, little by little.
> 
> Hope you like this fic.

It had been a while since they had seen each other, Qrow knew. Almost six months since he had seen those beautiful royal blue eyes looking at him a love, sometimes, Qrow didn't think worth of it. Almost six month since his lover had hold him between his arms so they could rest at that bed that was really large when one was missing. Large, empty and cold, really cold.  
It had been a painful goodbye, full of screams and words that had populated Qrow's mind during those six months he had spent outside, looking for a woman who had almost not died in his arms.  
And their reunion wasn't going to be the best.  
He had made things worse than they already had been with his arrival to the Vital Festival, hold this year at Beacon, when he decided that It was a good idea to destroy those Atlestian Knights 200 to annoy Winter Schnee, an activity that was indeed one of his guilty pleasures, and also to take out of his system his anger towards Ironwood for turning his back on Ozpin, or what Qrow thought it was turning his back on his boss. Of course Winter had been pissed, Qrow still wasn't sure if it was for the destruction of the Atlas military property, because he had insulted her, because he had insulted her dearest Gerneral or because his mere presence (maybe a piece of everything) and had attacked him. It was a good fight, he was internally proud of how much the girl had improved, sure Jimmy-boy was behind that, after all he treated the older of the Schnees as if she was his own daughter, sometimes making Qrow really, really jealous.  
But even if it was a good fight, it meet his end really soon. Qrow had seen James before Winter made her last attack, he had stopped Harbinger transformation and smiled, just before prompting Winter to attack him, which the girl, unaware that her boss was behind her, had done.  
-Schnee!- had said Ironwood making the girl stop just in time to avoid piercing Qrow's throat with her sword, a thing, Qrow was sure, she would have enjoyed.  
Winter's eyes showed regret at that moment, not for almost hurting Qrow, but because of the tone Ironwood had used, they both knew that the General was disappointed, with her, with both. However, Qrow was drunk enough to ignore it.  
-He started the altercation, sir. -she said  
-That's actually not true, she attacked first -interjected Qrow from behind her.  
-Is that right? - asked James looking at Winter. Behind him an orange hair girl was looking between Winter and the General confused and almost scared. Winter was silent, bowing his head in shame, while the General looked around, at all the students who had gathered to see that strange battle, their broken, dismembered robots. His royal blue eyes fixed on Qrow this time before referring to him using that tone of voice that made his knees tremble. A mixture of anger and worry that was rare to achieve. -And you… -James walked towards him and Qrow could see it at that moment, clear as day, the mixture of feelings in those eyes that could take him from the most catastrophic anger to the warmest feeling.- what are you doing here?  
\- I could be asking you the same thing.  
-I…  
Ozpin, with Glynda behind him, stopped them there, and Qrow was grateful for that because what he wanted to do with the General wasn't something you could do in public, and with his luck it would only started a fight between them, a real fight. After all, despite his longing Qrow was still angry, and their relationship was a secret, a big secret that they have been keeping for almost a decade behind harsh words and a “I don't want you as a partner but there's nothing I can do about it” relationship in front of the others. No one knew, except for Winter that had figured out when she walked to James office one day to ask him about something and had found them in a really compromising position  
-What were you thinking? -had asked Winter once they were at the Ozpin's office, she looked angry and maybe even sad. Not so long ago both had promised for James's sake that they would stop antagonizing each other, that they wont fight, that they would try to be polite with the other. She had broken her promise, her promise to her dear General.  
-If you were one of my men, I would have you shot -said James angry at him, deep inside Qrow trembled and felt bad about it, he didn't want James to be angry at him, not anymore, they hadn't talk for six months, he didn't want their reunion to be like this. But, it was fine, he could also play that game.  
-If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself.- he retorted, even if he knew that it wasn't true, the General, despite the popular belief, cared about his soldiers, his students more than he cared about himself, always whiling to do whatever it took to make them safer, to make them prepared for the world they lived in. But even if he knew that, they were angry at eachother, so Qrow could allow himself to be hars with James.  
Oh, and he was, specially after he knew that they knew about what he had to say and didn't told him. He made James dismiss Winter, then he attacked and criticized all James plan about his ships floating over Beacon with Ozpin's help. He roasted him and he felt guilty about that once the meeting was over and James had went to his ship to talk to Winter about his behaviour, James had meant to do what he thought it was the best for them, for their students, for Remnant.  
Sitting over a railing at the Academy, Qrow looked at the sky, where James ship's were, he missed him.  
-This is so stupid -he said before take a drink of his flask, save and transform into a crow to fly to the shop that housed James's room.  
He found the man window opened, like he was expecting Qrow to fly trough there, and at the sight that was inside, Qrow felt his throat go dry. James was in his bed, without all his capes, with only a towel around his waist, and a few drops running through his body, his iron parts were shining with the dim moonlight coming from the window. It was a good sight, a really good sight.  
-If I knew that you would be waiting for me like this I would made you angry before and come sooner -said Qrow after recovering his human form once he was inside the room. James said nothing, and Qrow felt worst than how he was already feeling. -Jimmy I...  
-Im sorry -said James without looking at him.- I'm really sorry. -Qrow found himself wordless- I never wanted to argue with you before you went on that mission, I was stupid, really stupid. You were right. I...I wanted to call you, I really wanted to call you, but I thought you were still mad at me and also you could be compromised and…I'm sorry.  
-I'm sorry too -said Qrow going to sit next to him, James used this to tangle their fingers together- I was stubborn and also I'm sorry for what I said earlier and for breaking your knights.  
-What a pair we are -said James before sighing  
-You know? They say that the worst fights could lead to the sweetest reconciliation – said Qrow climbing to James's lap. - and I want to reconcile with you.  
-Yeah, I want that too.  
They shared James's bed that night, with Qrow pressed against the sheets, moaning his boyfriend name. Sweet words, apologies and everything that could not be said in months was said that night, while James was holding Qrow gently but strongly, as if he was afraid of breaking it and at the same time he was afraid of letting it go again.


End file.
